ADMINISTRATION The Core is administered jointly by Drs. J. Rivier, B. Olivera, M. Mclntosh and W. Fischer. Priorities will be assigned in consultation with the users as defined in the application. In general, a first come, first served policy will be used to assign priority. The Advisory Committee consists of all of the Project Leaders of this Program (including the Core Directors). The Advisory Committee meets on a scheduled basis once a year, and will meet on an ad hoc basis as needed, in order to address new developments in the operation of the Core as well as to resolve conflicts, or to set priorities other than those derived from records of first come, first served. The services provided by this Core have been provided to the Program in a timely and responsive manner since its inception. We request support for only one-fourth of the personnel and costs associated with the optimal functioning of this Core, because of our similar commitments to other NIH agencies. Accurate and complete documentation of peptide synthesis and analyses will be kept, using computer storage methods where possible. Similarly, Core B will keep the bulk of the material synthesized under its aegis for accurate accounting, proper storage and distribution (with the applicable Project Leader's authorization) to other NIH sponsored researchers after publication of the results derived from the use of these peptides. NOTES: This Core will operate in the laboratories of the P.I. (J. Rivier). Laboratory space has been recently renovated and designated specifically to fulfill the needs of the CDC for the synthesis and storage of select agents. The Facility is now registered with the CDC (see attached Certificate of Registration) to carry out the proposed research, including the synthesis of conotoxins, their purification, storage and the ability to transfer them to researchers under the conditions specified in the Salk's registration application. The Salk's registration application is available upon request.